1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a derailleur cable detecting assembly, and more particularly to a derailleur cable detecting assembly for an electric-auxiliary bicycle to enable the electric-auxiliary bicycle to obtain an auxiliary power timely, to be assembled and maintained conveniently, to reduce the cost of production and to increase the applicability of the derailleur cable detecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for a cyclist to ride an electric-auxiliary bicycle conveniently and laborsavingly, a conventional detecting assembly is used to enable the electric-auxiliary bicycle to obtain an auxiliary power timely (for example, in a climbing condition) to drive the electric-auxiliary bicycle electrically. The conventional detecting assembly is mounted in a bottom bracket of the electric-auxiliary bicycle and detects the pedaling frequency or the pedaling moment of a pedal device of the electric-auxiliary bicycle to determine supplying auxiliary power to the electric-auxiliary bicycle or not.
The conventional detecting assembly can be used to enable the electric-auxiliary bicycle to obtain an auxiliary power timely, but the conventional detecting assembly is complicated in structure and large in volume. Thus, the conventional detecting assembly cannot be mounted in the standardized bottom bracket of the electric-auxiliary bicycle, but instead has to be mounted in a bottom bracket specifically made to fit its size, so the cost and time of production of the electric-auxiliary bicycle is increased and the assembling and maintaining the conventional detecting assembly is inconvenient.
A derailleur cable detecting assembly for an electric-auxiliary bicycle in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.